Opposites Attract
by ubergrl
Summary: Rainbow Dash Confesses her feeling to Fluttershy, But does Fluttershy feel the same way?
1. Opposite Attract

Opposites Attract

Rainbow Dash was pacing in her bedroom. "I should just do it" she said to herself. "No, it wouldn't work out". She turned to the picture of her and her friends on her desk. "Okay, I have to." She took off out her window and headed to Fluttershy's house.

When she got there Fluttershy was feeding her chickens. _Okay, just come out with it. Whats the worse that can happen? _She landed and walked over to her quiet friend.

"Hey, Fluttershy" She said meekly.

"Oh, hello there Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy responded in her small voice "How are you today?"

"I really need to talk to you" Dash said, her voice shook a little

"Okay"

"just wanted to say-" she started but was cut off by Pinkie Pie

"Hey! You guys want some cupcakes?" She practically shouted. Dash glared at her but took a cupcake anyway, just to make her go away. Pinkie Pie pranced off to find some other ponies to eat her tasty treats (though they had a bit of a fleshy texture).

"As I was saying: Fluttershy, I-" But rainbow Dash was cut off again by Rarity.

"Oh , hello Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash" She said " Fluttershy, would you please take Opal to be groomed? I can't get anywhere near her."

"Sure Rare. No problem. I do love that kitty" Fluttershy said with a smile. Rainbow Dash's heart Skipped a little at the sight.

"Thank you very much" Said Rarity as she walked away to go get Opal.

"So, what were you saying" Fluttershy said turning her attention back to Rainbow Dash. She took a deep breath, but before she could get a word out the Cutie Mark Crusaders came running towards them.

"Fluttershy!" They a shouted in unison. At this point Rainbow Dash had had enough.

"I LIKE YOU" She shouted. After realizing what she had just said she blushed and flew back to her castle, leaving Fluttershy and the three fillies in shock. When she got back to her cloud castle she kicked a wall, leaving a hole where the cloud had disappeared. "God! What did I just do" She said and fell on her bed "I'm hopeless. She'll never like me now!"

Meanwhile Fluttershy was very confused. She had sent the little ponies home and finished feeding her chickens, but her mind was somewhere else. "Dash doesn't like me. That's ridiculous. She always gets mad at me and I'm so quiet. This just doesn't make sense." She couldn't get the thought out of her head. "And I couldn't possibly like her. We are just to different" But the more she thought about it the more it seemed kind of obvious. Dash was mad at her because she didn't want to believe it. They had always been good friends and had a bit of a special bond because they were both pegasi. "But what do I do now?" She was still unsure about the hole thing. " Oh, I know I'll ask Twilight. She'll know what to do" and with that she trotted off to Twilight Sparkle's house.

When she got there Twilight was reading. Books were scattered about the room.

"Hello Twilight." Fluttershy said, poking her head through the door.

"Hey, Flutter. Whats up?" Twilight responded with her usual perkiness.

"Um, I have a question to ask"

"Okay, shoot"

"Well what if some pony likes you and you kinda like them back but you're unsure about what to do?" Fluttershy blushed a little

"It's simple you go on a date."

"Um, okay. Well thanks"

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you talking about?" Twilight said with a gleam of curiosity in her eye.

"It's, um" Fluttershy didn't really want to answer "Rainbow Dash" She mumbled

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that" Twilight said, leaning in closer

"Rainbow Dash" She mumbled again, even quieter

"Come again?" Twilight said, a little confused

"It's Rainbow Dash,okay!" She finally said aloud. Twilight Sparkle was speechless. She just stood there with her jaw dropped. Fluttershy, feeling embarrassed now, said goodbye and left. She was still a little confused walking back to her cottage. "Maybe I should just talk to her. I mean what harm could it do" And with that she flew to Rainbow Dash's Cloud castle.

When she got there her stomach was doing back flips. She rung the doorbell and waited a little bit. She started to get a little jittery while she waited. After what seemed like an hour Rainbow Dash came to the door. When she opened it they just stood there for a minute, both blushing and nervous.

"Um, would you like to come inside?" Dash said finally. The two pegasi walked inside. "Look, About earlier. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I don't really know why I said that anyway"

"It's okay. I actually wanted to come here to-" But it was too late. Rainbow Dash was already in a full blown rant. Fluttershy couldn't get a word in.

"No, Dash I- Wait I wanted-" And before she realized what she was doing she grabbed Rainbow Dash and kissed her. It was only a small peck but when she pulled away they were both speechless.

Fluttershy blushed "I like you too."

"Uh, um, uh" was all Rainbow Dash could get out. after about a minute of silence Dash decided to break it by saying "So... you wanna go get something to eat?" Fluttershy smiled and nodded. Rainbow Dash kissed her on the cheek and they walked into Ponyville together.


	2. It Gets Better

It Gets Better

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were at Sugar Cube Corner getting some cupcakes when Fluttershy notice some ponies staring. She had noticed it more and more since she started out with Dash. Ponies always pointing and whispering. She put her head down and walked inside.

"Hey, are you alright" Said Rainbow Dash, noticing her girlfriends behavior.

"OH, I'm fine. It's that I've noticed there are some ponies who tend to... stare" Fluttershy replied. Over the last week or so she had learned that there is no use keeping things from Dash. She always finds out in the end.

"Oh I'll Show those ponies to try and make my girlfriend feel bad" Said Dash. She just loved calling Fluttershy her girlfriend and, frankly, Fluttershy loved hearing it.

"No, Dash please. I don't want to make a scene" Said Fluttershy. "It's really not that big a deal." but by then Rainbow Dash had already stormed out of the shop and towards the ponies that were staring. To her surprise it was Rarity.

"Um, Hey Rare." She said awkwardly. "I heard you were staring at me and Fluttershy"

"Well, that's because I was. Do you know how odd a couple you two are" Said Rarity, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"So, We're happy together. You gotta problem with that?" Rainbow Dash said

"as a matter of fact I do." Rarity replied "You are both girls. Personally I thought you were a fan of muffins, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I know we're girls, but I like Fluttershy so it doesn't matter." Dash walked back into the store with a huff. Inside she saw Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy talking.

"Hi Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie, with her usual vigor " Fluttershy here was just telling me it's almost your guys' two week anniversary. Now, I don't know about you but I think it's cause for celebration."

"The only thing worth celebrating is Rarity's head on a silver platter. I Can't believe her!" Rainbow Dash said kicking the air (because Flutter said she needed to stop breaking things when she was mad).

"Oh dear, What happened?" Said Fluttershy, now quite concerned about what could make her Dash so mad.

"She said it's weird that we're both girls." Rainbow Dash said "I mean yeah it's weird, but it doesn't give her any right to say so"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it" Fluttershy said, though she was equally disturbed by this.

"Oh, she's just being a fuddy duddy! You guys are adorable together." Said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow dash and Fluttershy were glad to have a friend like her. Always upbeat and supportive. So How about that party" The pony couple agreed to it and Pinkie started planning.

Later they were eating lunch when Rarity walked by.

"Hi Rare" Fluttershy said, but Rarity ignored her. "Well that's odd."

"No, it's not. She doesn't like us and more Flutter." Rainbow said, taking a bite out of her daisy sandwich.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna go talk to her" Fluttershy said as she walked over to Rarity. "Hi Rare. I said hello earlier, but you might not have heard me"

"Oh yes, I didn't hear you" The pony replied, quite flustered. "Well I have to go, I'm very busy with... um... an order of dresses. Goodbye." and with that she ran off.

"Well she was acting awfully weird' Said Flutter as she sat back down next to Dash.

"I told you. She doesn't like us anymore" Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy didn't want to believe it, but it seemed to make sense.

As they left the restaurant they saw Twilight Sparkle. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys. I heard you are having a party to celebrate your two week" She said "It sounds like fun"

"It would be if Rarity wasn't being such a bitch" Rainbow Dash Said.

"What? Why would you say that?" Twilight inquired

"She won't talk to either of us since we started seeing each other" Fluttershy said. She put her head down. She didn't like it. Not the stares. Not the whispers. A part of her wanted to Break up with Dash and stop it all. But she couldn't Dash was so sweet and loving. She just couldn't.

"Tell you what, I'll go talk to her and see whats going on." Said Twilight and she trotted away to Rarity's boutique.

"Hey Rarity. How's it going?" Twilight said as she walked in.

"I'm fine" Rarity replied.

"Well, I was wondering why you're not talking to Dash or Fluttershy" Said Twilight

"Because I don't believe they should be doing what they are" Rarity replied

"Why not? They're happy aren't they?"

"That's not the point. I believe Mares should be with Stallions not other mares"

"That's no reason to stop talking to them. They're still your friends, aren't they?"

"Well..." And with that Twilight stormed out. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just because it wasn't normal didn't mean it was wrong! Oh well, she was sure Rarity would come around.

That night invitations for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's party were passed out. A few days later Twilight was helping Pinkie Pie decorate Sugar Cube Corner. Soon the Party started and guests began to arrive. All was going well until Rarity showed up.

"Uh oh" Said Dash. She went to go see what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to apologize" She said her hair was uncombed and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "When Twilight came to talk to me she made a very good point. You two are still my friends and even though I don't agree with you being together I had no right to act like that."

"We forgive you" Said Fluttershy, who had walked over during her apology. Dash wasn't so quick to forgive, but after a nudge from Flutter she said okay and they went to go get some of Pinkie Pie's delicious cupcakes.


	3. I Love You

I Love You

Rainbow Dash was hanging out at Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy was tending to her numerous pets while dash tried to help. Every once in a while Dash looked over to her girlfriend. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have found such a kind, caring pony. Then it hit her. She was in love. No, it couldn't be! Not Rainbow Dash, never Rainbow Dash! She was a wild pony. She could never be tamed! But, then again, Fluttershy did have a way with wild animals. Fluttershy turned to see Rainbow Dash Staring.

"What" Fluttershy said. Not that it was unexpected for Dash to do this, she always managed to ask.

"I-I-I..." She was about to say it..."I have to go" And with that she flew off, leaving Fluttershy alone. She didn't understand, but that was just how Rainbow Dash was. She went on feeding her pets, but she couldn't get the situation out of her mind. She decided to ask one of her friends. She walked into town and saw Rarity walking down the street. Rarity was a still getting used to FlutterDash, but she tried to be as supportive as possible.

"Hey, Rarity. Can I talk to you?" Fluttershy said as she caught up with her friend.

"Oh of course darling. What is it?" Rarity still felt awkward around the two ponies, but she tried to help anyway.

"Well, it's Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy looked at the ground "We were hanging out earlier and then she just... left and I have no idea why"

"Well did you say anything that might offend her?" Rarity was doing her best to try and help.

" Not that I know of. She was helping me take care of my animals when- Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy interrupted herself "What if she thinks I like my animals more than her!"

"I doubt that's the case" Rarity said, though she wouldn't doubt it. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Maybe I should. Yes, of course, I'll go talk to her" Fluttershy said as she started to walk away "Thank you very much Rare"

"No problem, dear" Rarity had to shout, because Flutter was already in the air.

Fluttershy at Rainbow Dash's front door when she realized: What if Dash didn't want to see her? No, Dash always wanted to see her. But what if she thought Fluttershy was too clingy? She was always a little clingy. Fluttershy tried to ring the doorbell, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She flew off without a sound.

Tears rolling down her face she flew back to her cottage. When she got there Pinkie Pie was at her front door.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong Fluttershy?" The pink pony said when she saw her friend was upset.

"Oh, it's nothing. Dash is just acting weird. More than usual" Fluttershy with a sob.

"What did she do? I'll kick her ass for you!" Pinkie Pie. It made Fluttershy laugh a little.

"No, that's okay. I think she just needs some time to herself for a little bit" Fluttershy replied, glad that Pinkie could always make her laugh.

Mean while Rainbow Dash was hitting her head against the wall of her room. "I. Can't. Believe. I. Just. Did. That." She said over and over. She was about to say then just left. How could she! And what did Fluttershy think. Dash felt terrible. She was laying on her bed almost in tears when she heard Pinkie Pie calling her name. She looked outside her window to see the pony on the ground. She went down to see what was up.

"Hey, Pinkie. Whats up?" Dash said

"Hi. I was just at Fluttershy's" Rainbow Dash listened more intently "She was crying, so I asked her what was wrong..." And after repeating the whole conversation with Fluttershy she finally asked "So what happened?"

" Well... I just had to go. That's all" Dash shuffled her hooves.

"Oh come on. Tell the truth" Pinkie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I was going to tell her I loved her-" Pinkie Pie squealed "But I couldn't"

"What! Why not?" Pinkie Pie nearly screamed.

"I don't know why. I really wanted to say it."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I just don't know!"

"Okay, do you love Fluttershy?"

"Yes, absolutely"

"Then tell her. Don't complicate things, just say how you feel" The Rainbow Dash knew she had to do it. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be wild, free Dash anymore. Nothing mattered, except for how she felt about Fluttershy. Without a second thought Rainbow Dash flew off to Fluttershy's cottage. When she got there she didn't even bother knocking. Inside she found her love sitting on the couch with tear stained cheeks.

"Fluttershy!" She ran to her and kissed her "I love you" Fluttershy sat there a moment, her mouth wide open.

"I-I- I love you too" Dash smiled and they kissed again. As they sat there all she could think about was how happy she was to have finally said what she felt.


	4. Over

Over?

Rainbow Dash was going to Sugar Cube Corner to treat herself to a cupcake. She felt she deserved it, because she had cleaned her entire house (by request of Fluttershy). When she walked through the doors of the shop she found Fluttershy there talking to Pinkie Pie. It reminded her that she wanted to take her out tomorrow night for their two month anniversary.

"Oh hey guys" she said.

"Hi" the other two said in unison.

"Do you think I could get a daisy cupcake, Pinkie?" Dash said

"Sure I put a batch in a little bit ago so it should be out in a minute" Pinkie Pie went into the kitchen to check on them.

"Hey Flutter you wanna go out tomorrow?" Rainbow Dash asked before she forgot.

"Oh, sorry I can't. I'm going to hang out with Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy replied. Hang out with Pinkie Pie? On their anniversary? How could she have forgotten? Dash was infuriated.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." She didn't even try to hide her anger. She stormed out of the shop. A very confused Fluttershy followed her outside.

"Dash, are you alright?" She asked. Rainbow Dash whipped around.

"Am I alright ! Oh, yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be! Even though the love of my life forgot OUR ANNIVERSARY!" She glared at Fluttershy, but she just stood there speechless.

"I-I- I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash. I don't know how I could have forgotten." She said once she got her voice back.

"Whatever. Just go hang out with Pinkie Pie." And with that she flew off. Fluttershy walked back into the cupcake shop, at the brink of tears. Pinkie was waiting by the counter when she opened the door.

"Oh, Fluttershy I saw everything" She said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just-" She burst into tears. Pinkie Pie hugged her friend as she wept.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't believe I forgot. She must hate me" Fluttershy said between sobs.

"She doesn't hate you, Flutter. She's just mad." Pinkie said, comforting the pony. "I'm sure if you just talk to her everything will be fine"

"You're right. I should just talk to her. Thank you Pinkie" Flutter flew off to talk to Dash.

She rang the doorbell. No answer. She rang it again. Still no answer. Well wasn't Rainbow Dash being mature. Flutter shy decided to just go in. When she entered the house of clouds it seemed as if no pony was home. She looked around and called for Dash, but the house was abandoned. Where could she have gone. Fluttershy left and flew into town. Maybe Dash was still there. She walked around checking Rainbow Dash's favorite shops. She was nowhere to be found. As she walked around she saw Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey, Twilight. Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" Flutter asked.

"No, actually I haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask?" Twilight answered

"We had a fight earlier and she stormed off. I haven't sen her since." Fluttershy confessed.

"What were you guys fighting about?" The nosy pony asked

"I forgot our anniversary" She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Oh" even Twilight knew that was one of the worst mistakes you could make in a relationship (next to forgetting a birthday). "Well, I hope you find her."

"Thanks Twilight" And Fluttershy walked away and kept looking. She decided to check the cupcake shop. Dash wasn't there. But Pinkie Pie was.

" Hey. So did you and Dash work everything out?" She asked immediately.

"No. Actually I can't find her." Fluttershy was starting to get worried. "You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Not since earlier" Pinkie said "But I can help you look"

"That would be nice. Thank you" The two ponies checked everywhere, but they still couldn't find the missing Rainbow Dash. They decided to go to Fluttershy's and take a break. When they entered the cottage Rainbow Dash was standing in the living room. When Fluttershy saw her she ran up and hugged her. Rainbow Dash pushed her away.

"Dash, I am so sorry" Fluttershy apologized "How can I ever make it up to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm done." Dash walked out.

" What? Dash what are you saying?" Fluttershy followed her out.

"I'm saying it's over!" Dash yelled.

"Dash" Fluttershy started to plead "I couldn't be sorrier. Please forgive me"

"Why should I? I felt horrible after our fight and when I came back you were out with Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy could see the tears welling up in the corner of Dash's eyes.

"We were looking for you! Where were you? I was so worried" Fluttershy said, tears in her eyes also.

"Really? 'Cause that's not what it looked like" Dash flew away and that was it. It was over. Fluttershy walked into her cottage.

"Flutter, I'm so sor-" Pinkie started

"Just leave" Fluttershy was crying.

"Flutter-"

"Just go!" Fluttershy had never shouted like that, so Pinkie left. Fluttershy layed down on the couch sobbing. She stayed there for who knows how long, just crying. It was over. They were over. She just wanted to die.


	5. Intervention

Intervention

It had been days since anyone had seen Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie realized this while she was planning her next party. It occurred to her that while Fluttershy had gone into hiding for the time being Rainbow Dash was out and about more than usual. Pinkie Felt kind of guilty about their break up. She was the one who Fluttershy had made plans with on her anniversary. She decided to go check on her friend.

She knocked on the door to Fluttershy's cottage. When Fluttershy opened the door she was a mess. Her mane wasn't groomed, her hooves weren't polished, and there was a certain smell about her (and it wasn't a good one).

"Oh, hello Pinkie."she said meekly "Sorry everything is such a mess. I wasn't expecting anyone"

"Fluttershy, is everything alright?" Pinkie asked, now very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" but she was looking at the ground.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Pinkie asked

"Everything. I just can't get what happened out of my head. It, it's just that I don't think I'll ever get over her." Fluttershy started crying. Pinkie Pie held her.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll get over her." Pinkie comforted her.

"I don't think so. She was everything I could have ever asked for" She let out a huge sob.

"No Fluttershy!" Fluttershy could smell a pep talk coming "You could do so much better than Rainbow Dash. If she is gonna leave you with tears she is not worth it." Fluttershy zoned out for a little bit Until she heard "And I'm going to help you get over her!" Fluttershy looked at her friend "I'm having a party and you're going to go"

"Okay then. I guess a party would be fun" Fluttershy said, though she was a little unsure.

The day of the party came around quickly. Pinkie Pie decided she was going to take Fluttershy to the spa to be pampered before the party.

"This is really nice of you Pinkie, but you really don't have to" Fluttershy said while they were in the waiting room of the spa.

"But you want to look good for the party, don't you?" Pinkie said.

"Well I guess. But why are you putting so much effort into this?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, no reason" But she had a mischievous smile as she said it. They went in and had their beauty treatments. When they were done it was nearly time for the party, so they both went back to Pinkie's house to start decorating. In no time guests starting coming. Everything was going fine until, of all ponies, Rainbow Dash walked through the door. Fluttershy gasped.

"Pinkie Pie!" She yelled, though no louder than her usual yell. "What is Rainbow Dash doing here?"

"It's to help you get over her." She said in her normal perky voice.

"How is this supposed to help?" Fluttershy was confused

"You have to face her if you are ever going to get over her" She replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"O-okay. Whatever you say." It was then that Dash spotted her. They made eye contact then looked away. Dash went to get some punch. So many different emotions were going through her head right now.

"Go talk to her" Pinkie nudged Fluttershy.

"But why? What if it makes things worse?" Fluttershy asked, looking for an excuse not to.

"Trust me, It's gonna help" Reluctantly, Fluttershy walked over to her ex-girlfriend.

"Um, hi" She said meekly.

"Oh, hey Fluttershy. What's up?" Dash replied, as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Not much. I've just been staying at home a lot lately. What about you?" Fluttershy said politely, but in reality she wanted to punch Dash in the face.

"A lot actually. I've been pretty busy lately" She took a sip of her punch. That's when Fluttershy saw them. Cuts all up Rainbow Dash's legs. Some looked older than others, but they covered almost the entire leg.

"Dash!" Fluttershy said before she could stop herself. "What happened." realizing what Flutter was talking about, she blocked her legs from veiw

"Nothing" She said defensively "I have to go" She started to walk away but Pinkie, who had been listening in on the conversation, stopped her.

"Rainbow Dash, what are those" She meant business.

"It's nothing. Just stay out of my business" Rainbow Dash pushed past her and left.

"This is all my fault." Fluttershy said. She starting crying and ran out. Pinkie Pie didn't know what to do. This was by far the worst party she had ever thrown. And, to add to everything else that had happened, Dash was cutting herself. This wasn't good. After the party she go Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, and Rarity together to talk about this.

"Okay, guys I have called you together to talk about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash" She said "They are falling apart since the break up." The other ponies nodded.

"Maybe we should have them sit down and talk this out" Said the very wise Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah, we could have an intervention." Apple Jack chimed in.

What do you think Rare?" Twilight asked. Rarity hadn't exactly been very supportive of their relationship. But agreed they should do this.

"If this is causing them physical pain we should try to help them in anyway we can." She said. They decided this intervention would be at Twilight's house. A few days later Pinkie Invited Dash to go pranking with her and Twilight asked Fluttershy for some help with a little animal she found. They lured the two ponies into the house. When they saw eachother they froze.

"What's going on?" Asked Rainbow Dash, becoming increasingly furious.

"It's an intervention." said Rarity "It's for your own good."

"I'm fine!" Dash tried to leave but Pinkie blocked the door.

"No! Dash, you need help. And you Fluttershy." She said. "You have both been a mess since the break up and it's getting bad"

"Really guys we're fine" Said Fluttershy. "We don't need help"

"How can you say you're fine? We haven't seen you for days. And Dash, you started cutting. I don't know about you but that does not seem fine." Twilight said. Now you two better sit down and lstin to us."

"Okay, fine. We'll listen, but I don't see how it's gonna help" Dash said. She sat down reluctantly.

"Alright, well for starters, Fluttershy, when I found you you hadn't showered in days, your house was a mess, and you were sitting on your couch crying your eyes out. And Dash You've been keeping all your emotions bottled up and taking it out on yourself." Twilight Sparkle started.

"You guys were so much happier together. What happened?" Rarity said which kind of surprised the other ponies).

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that forgetting our anniversary was happieness!" Dash shouted.

"It was just a mistake. I said I was sorry" Fluttershy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well sorry isn't good enough" And then it happened. Fluttershy blew.

"OH REALLY NOW! THEN WHAT IS GOOD ENOUGH? HUH! YOU CAN NEVER BE PLEASED! YOUR SUCH A LITTLE BITCH! I TRIED SO HARD TO MAKE THINGS WORK, BUT IF SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU THEN YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" All the other ponies just sat there in shock, especially Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. Just as the door closed Dash broke. She just started balling. Her friends tried to comfort her but it was no use. Dash had realized she wasn't going to get her Fluttershy back. She just wanted to die.


	6. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

The noose was tied. The note was written. Rainbow Dash was crying. She stood on the chair and slipped her neck through the loop. She was about to kick the chair over when Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie burst through the door.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie yelled. Dash looked over to them.

"Oh thank god!" Fluttershy ran over to Dash and took the noose from around her neck.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dash was completely confused, but slightly grateful.

"Pinkie Pie had a combo and told me about it. We came here as soon as we could." Tears were rolling down Fluttershy face as she spoke. She clung to her ex like her life depended on it.

"What were you thinking!" Pinkie Pie started. "You can't kill yourself!"

"Well it doesn't really matter now." Dash turned away as tears started to roll down her face.

"Dash, why would try to do such a thing?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Dash tried to walk away but Fluttershy grabbed her.

"Dash-" Rainbow Dash pulled away.

"I don't want to talk about! Leave me alone!" She shouted. Tears welled up in Fluttershy's eyes.

"Come on Pinkie. We should go." Fluttershy turned towards the door. Just then it started to thunder and rain really hard. It was far to stormy for Fluttershy to fly and there was no other way out. Fluttershy turned to Dash and gave her a look that meant "I'm Sorry". Dash merely sighed and went to her room.

Pinkie and Fluttershy were in the living room. The noose was still dangling above the knocked over chair. Pinkie was pacing while Fluttershy was crying silently on the couch. The rain hadn't let up at all and it had been at least two hours.

"What if we just jumped. I think my trampoline is still down there." Pinkie Said after a couple of minutes.

"No, with these winds the house has probably moved. Plus we need to help Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy replied. Pinkie sat down beside her.

"But she doesn't want to talk to us" Pinkie said. She really wanted to help her dear friend but just didn't know how. Fluttershy then got up and walked decidedly to Dash's bedroom door.

"Dash, are you okay?" she said meekly.

"I don't want to talk Fluttershy." Dash said after a moment. Fluttershy, being very out of character, opened the door and went in. Pinkie's jaw dropped at the sight.

"I said I didn't want to talk" Dash said when she looked up and saw Fluttershy walk in. She was just as shocked as Pinkie.

"I don't care. You need to talk to me." Fluttershy sat down on the bed next to Dash.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." She turned away.

"But you have to. You can't keep this bottled up" Fluttershy replied. She wasn't going to stop until Rainbow Dash talked.

"Why do you even care? You don't love me" Fluttershy felt like she had been stabbed.

"I still care about you." She whispered, trying not to cry. They just sat there for a while. It was already dark when Pinkie Pie came in to inform them that the storm was starting to let up. Fluttershy looked out the window but didn't recognize any of the scenery.

"Uh oh" She said.

"What?" Dash asked, and went to go look out the window herself. "Oh great! The storm must have blown us away" She scanned the horizon for something familiar but she didn't see anything.

"What are we going to do?" Said Pinkie.

"Well, It's too dark to be going anywhere so I guess we'll have to stay here for the night." Said Dash, getting increasingly more irritated. She went to go get some pillows and blankets for the two other ponies. They would sleep in the living room.

That night Fluttershy couldn't sleep. She kept replaying the events of the day in her mind. She thought about what Rainbow Dash said, about Fluttershy not loving her. She felt like it was her who made Dash want to kill herself. Then Fluttershy saw something move in the kitchen so she went to go check it out. She turned on the light and found Rainbow Dash leaning over the sink.

"Dash, are you alright?" She said. Dash turned towards Fluttershy. Her eyes were blood shot, like she had been crying. The ponies just looked at each other for a moment. Then Dash broke. She fell to floor sobbing. Fluttershy went to hold her and she spilled everything.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Fluttershy, but the thought of you with any pony else just got to me. I can't live without you" She held on to Fluttershy and never wanted to let go. "I love you, Fluttershy" Fluttershy didn't know what to say.

"I-I-I love you too, but I don't know if I can forgive you." Fluttershy said, knowing she was hurting her love.

"Please, I'm sorry. I promise I will never treat you like that again. Fluttershy, I need you." Fluttershy just turned away.

"I'm sorry." She had to walk away before she started crying. As she left the room Rainbow Dash curled into a ball and cried.

When morning came Pinkie Pie found Rainbow Dash asleep on the kitchen floor.

"Dash?" She she shook her friend softly "Dash, wake up" The ponies eyes opened slowly.

"Oh hey Pinkie" Dash sat up.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Pinkie was thoroughly confused.

"It's a long story"Dash said.

"I got time." Pinkie sat down next to her friend. Dash told everything that happened last night, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Dash." Pinkie wasn't sure what she should say so she just told the truth. "You know Fluttershy really does want you back" Dash looked at her friend. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but the idea of Fluttershy feeling the same way was just too good.

"I'm gonna go wake up Fluttershy" Pinkie said. "We need to figure out how to get back to Ponyville." Dash went to the window to see if she recognized anything. She did. They were on the mountain were the Dragon used to live. She ran into the other room to tell her friends.

The ponies started to walk back to Ponyville. They had decided that when they got there they would get help to get the house back. As they trekked down the mountain Dash couldn't help but look over to Fluttershy, who kept her eyes on the ground.

"Hey, Pinkie, do you think you could talk to Fluttershy for me?" Rainbow Dash whispered. She had to know what she thinking about right now.

"Sure" And Pinkie pranced over to the pony.

"Is everything okay, Fluttershy?" She said.

"No, not really" Fluttershy said, eyes still on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked

"It's Rainbow Dash. She still loves me."

"And you don't love her?" They lowered their voices so that Dash wouldn't hear.

"Well...actually I do."

"That's great!" Pinkie shouted.

"Shh! Pinkie" Fluttershy didn't want Rainbow Dash to hear "I can't be with her"

"What? Why not" She was back to a whisper. Fluttershy explained how she had been hurt too much to forgive Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy, that's so stupid" Pinkie Pie said frankly. "If you love her you should be with her"

"It's more complicated than that" Fluttershy was just barely holding back the tears.

"No it's not. I understand that she hurt you but you hurt her just as much and I think it's time to forgive and forget."

"I can't Pinkie, I just can't" tears were rolling down her cheek now. Pinkie grabbed her friend.

"Yes you can. You love her and she loves you. Why can't you guys just be together" Pinkie was beginning to get frustrated with her friend.

"Because she almost killed herself because of me!" Fluttershy shouted, not even caring if Rainbow Dash heard. "I put her through so much pain. I don't want to do that again." she started to walk away. Dash, figuring now was a good time, stopped Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, it wasn't you who made me want to kill myself. It was me. I couldn't live with myself for hurting you." Dash looked at Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry" Fluttershy said.

"For what? You didn't do anything" Dash said, running a hoof through Fluttershy's mane.

"For not being able to forgive you. I really want to." Fluttershy pushed away Rainbow Dash's hoof.

"Then, please, just forgive me." Dash lifted Fluttershy's face so that she was looking into her eyes. Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and flung herself into Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, I forgive you!" She said between sobs "I love you" Dash smiled.

"I love you too" and she kissed Fluttershy (something she had been longing to do for a while now).

"Yay!" Pinkie yelled "I think this is cause for a celebration!" and right away started planning their "Getting Back Together Party"


	7. What's Wrong

It had been nearly three months since Rainbow Dash's suicide attempt. The more she thought about it the dumber it seemed. Obviously when she would have jumped off the chair her will to live would have taken over and she would have started flying. The whole ordeal was made her feel stupid and weak. She Rainbow Fucking Dash, and she tried to end her life because her girlfriend broke up with her? It was pathetic!

On top of it being embarrassing Rainbow's suicide attempt worried Fluttershy. She kept asking Rainbow Dash if she was okay or how she was feeling. It just kept reminding her of how weak she really was.

On a sunny afternoon Rainbow and Fluttershy planned to meet up at the park for a picnic. When she got there she saw Fluttershy sitting on a blanket with some food set out in front of her. Rainbow Dash smiled and headed over to the blanket.

"Hey, beautiful" Dash said as she sat on the blanket.

"Hi" Fluttershy was blushing. Dash loved when she blushed.

"I got something for you"

" Oh? What is it?" Rainbow pulled out a necklace. Fluttershy gasped. It had a gold chain with a big, pink diamond shaped like a heart hanging from it.

"It's beautiful." Fluttershy said after examining the gorgeous piece of jewelry. Rainbow Dash placed the necklace around her girlfriends neck. "But what's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just felt like giving you something special, because... you're special"

"Thank you" Fluttershy said, blushing. Then she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. Then she brought up what Dash had been trying avoid by giving her the necklace. "So how have you been feeling?"

"Ugh, I'm fine. Really, Fluttershy, I am okay!" Rainbow was really starting to get annoyed with her.

"Oh, okay. I-I'm just worried about you." Fluttershy was looking at the ground.

"Well don't be! I don't need people worrying about me! I am FINE!" Dash had had enough. "I can take care of myself! I AM NOT WEAK!"

"I-I-I'm sorry" Fluttershy had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry" But Fluttershy got up and ran away. "Wait! Fluttershy!" But she just kept running.

"God dammit!" Dash kicked a nearby tree.

Back in her house in the clouds Rainbow Dash pacing and ranting to tank her pet tortoise, Tank.

"I just don't know what to do. She's always worrying about me and asking me how I'm doing. It just makes me feel so weak" She looked at Tank, who just gave her a slow blink. "I know. She's just trying to look out for me because she cares about me. But why does she have to be so clingy?" Tank just stared. "Yeah, yeah, she is only doing it because she loves me" The tortoise started to take a step towards Rainbow " Okay, Fine! I'll go apologize. Jeez, calm down bro. I'm listening to ya." And Rainbow Dash flew out of the house leaving Tank, slowly shaking his head.

Dash landed in Fluttershy's front yard and walked over to the door. She scooped up a few flowers and walked in the door without knocking. Angel, Fluttershy's faithful but rather bossy bunny, immediately started yelling incomprehensibly and trying to push Dash out the door. Angel had never been fond of Dash so she just pushed her aside and went to Fluttershy, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, sweetie" Rainbow said tentatively. Fluttershy turned around, slightly startled. The first thing Rainbow noticed was that she wasn't wearing the necklace anymore. _Yikes__! __this__is__not__good_ thought Dash.

"Oh, hello" She said. Angel had started yelling again "Oh shut up you twittering little rat" _Wow__she__must__be__really__upset_ thought Rainbow.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell." Dash said handing her the flowers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it's ok... sweetheart. I'm sure you had every right to yell." Fluttershy replied, though it seemed a little off. Not so much what she said, but how she said it. Maybe it was louder than usual, more confident maybe. Dash couldn't quite put her hoof on it.

"Well, if you're okay, do you want to go get something to eat? I hear Pinkie made a new cupcake flavor and needs people to taste it." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Cupcakes? Well if you insist." Fluttershy said though she seemed rather reluctant to go.

When they got to sugar cube corner it seemed like everyone in town was there. The place was packed.

"Looks like those new cupcakes must be a hit." Dash said.

"Well they better be if I'm expected to wait behind all these people to get one." Dash looked at her girlfriend. _What__has__gotten__into__her__lately__? __Did__I__really__piss__her__off__that__bad__? _There was obviously something wrong.

"I'm gonna go find Pinkie. Maybe she can hook us up with some of those cupcakes so we don't have to wait." So Dash made her way through the crowd with some difficulty. When she finally got to the counter Pinkie was in the back and Mr. and Mrs. Cake had their hands full with customers. Mrs. Cake said Pinkie would out in a few minutes with more cupcakes, so Dash waited. When Pinkie Pie finally came out carrying a tray of cupcakes she handed two cupcakes to Rainbow and asked where Fluttershy was.

"She's waiting outside. We got into a bit of a fight earlier and she's been acting really weird" Dash answered.

"Oh, well these cupcakes will cheer her up." Pinkie said with a smile. "They're delicious!"

"Well the whole town seems to think so." She took the two cupcakes and walked over to Fluttershy, who was sitting at a table outside.

"Here you go. Pinkie hooked us. Last batch, too." Dash handed her a cupcake. Fluttershy sniffed it and turned up her nose.

"I don't like it." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, come on. You didn't even taste it." Dash was starting to get worried, but she didn't want to show it.

"I don't have to. It smells weird."

"Smells fine to me." Then Dash took a huge bite out of her cupcake. It was the most delicious thing that has ever graced her tongue. All at once there was vanilla melting on her tongue with a burst of strawberry flavor, then there was this faint taste of something she didn't recognize, but oh my God it was enticing. "Oh my God! This is amazing!" She took another bite. "Fluttershy, seriously you have to try it." Fluttershy looked at it one more time and took a small bite. All at once she started sputtering and coughing. Dash panicked.

"Help! She's choking!" She yelled. Twilight, who had been waiting in line with spike for a cupcakes, heard. She ran over to where Fluttershy was turning a faint blueish color. Twilight's horn started glowing and she magically drew the small piece of cupcake from the pegasus' throat. Fluttershy fell to ground trying to catch her.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay!" Dash yelled even though she was right next to her. Apparently it Dash had caused quite a scene because ponies had come out of the shops (and out of line for their cupcake) to see what was going on.

"Stop yelling! I'm fine, those cupcakes are just shit." That left everyone in shock. Fluttershy swearing? Impossible! "I'm going home." And she walked away, towards her cottage.

"Jeez, what's gotten into her?" Twilight asked, just as shocked as everyone else.

"I don't know." Dash answered. But she did know. While she was choking Dash saw something happen to Fluttershy. For only a moment Fluttershy's face turned into what looked like Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changlings. They had met her about a month ago, when she was pretending to Princess Cadence. But it had only been for a moment. maybe she was seeing things? Was it a trick of the light? No she knew what she saw.

Later Rainbow Dash called an emergency meeting with her friends, except for Fluttershy, of course.

"Okay guys, There is something wrong with Fluttershy. I'm not sure but I think I might know what it is." Dash started saying.

"I know what's wrong with her. She didn't like my cupcakes!" Said Pinkie Pie, who was in hysterics over the fact that some pony didn't like her cupcakes.

"That's the problem. That's not Fluttershy!" Dash yelled.

"How is that not Fluttershy?" Asked Apple Jack. "It certainly looks like Fluttershy."

"Well, while she was choking on the cupcake-"

"That she hated!" Pinkie cried, interrupting Rainbow Dash.

"As I was saying: When she choked on the cupcake I thought I saw her turn into the Queen Chrysalis. It was only for a second but I'm sure that's what I saw."

"But why would the Changling queen turn into Fluttershy?" Asked Rarity.

"She probably needs to build up her strength. We beat her pretty bad last time we saw her and she probably knows how much Rainbow Loves Fluttershy." Dash blushed slightly. "Plus, if she wanted revenge turning into one of us would be the best way to do it."

"The next question is how do we prove it's her." Dash continued.

"Well if she turned back into herself while eating the cupcake maybe it was something in it" Twilight pointed out.

"Well Pinkie, what was in the cupcakes?" Asked Apple Jack. The whole group looked over to her.

"Well there was flour, eggs, milk-"

"No, like something special, like a secret ingredient, maybe?" Rainbow Dash said, not wanting to hear the entire recipe for the cupcakes.

"Oh well it had white chocolate chunks, strawberries... Oh! and this...this fruit that Zacora told me about" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well what are they?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh..umm...they're umm..." Pinkie started.

"Come on! Tell me!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She was becoming impatient.

"Oh I know it was! It was Laraha! I put some of the zest into the batter" Pinkie said finally.

"Twilight, do you know anything about that." Dash asked, but Twilight was already making her way to one of the bookshelves. She took down a book about changlings (which she made a point to get after the incident with her brothers wedding) and started flipping through the pages. She came to the section on weaknesses and set the book where everyone could see.

One of the few weaknesses of the changling species is the lahara fruit, which is commonly found in truth serums. Most species find the fruit delicious, but it disgusts changlings. When ingested it takes away the changlings ability to take another's form. It is so powerful the even the peel will render them useless.

"Well, that explains it." Said Pinkie "Fluttershy's a changling."

"But how do we prove it? And where is the real Fluttershy?" Asked Apple Jack.

"I've got a plan." Dash said, with an expression that made everyone know some serious shit was about to down.

Dash knocked on the door to Fluttershy's cottage. When Fluttershy- or rather Queen Chrysalis- opened the door she smiled.

"Hey sweetie." She said.

"Hi, I brought you something." Said Dash. She pulled a cupcakes out of the paper bag she was holding. The disguised changling queen looked at it in disgust.

"How...sweet, but I don't like those cupcakes. I almost died eating one." She said turning away from it.

"You just choked a little. Just makes sure you chew it thoroughly this time. Please it's delicious."

"No."

"Oh come on. It's really good." Said Rainbow Dash, waving the cupcake under the queen's nose. The changling started to turn green.

"No, I do not want a cupcake!" She shouted.

"JUST EAT IT!" Rainbow Dash shouted back, and she shoved the cupcake in the changlings face. She instantly started choking. Dash almost wanted to help her, she did still look like Fluttershy, but she knew better. She stood there watching Fluttershy slowly morph back into Queen Chrysalis. When she was completely back to her original state Rainbow Dash tackled her.

"Where is my girlfriend! Dash said, punching the Queen in her face. "What did you do to her!" Dash kept screaming and hitting the changling Queen until there was blood coming from her nose and dripping off of her forehead and both eyes were black.

"Stop! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" The queen finally said. Dash stopped beating her to hear what she had to say. "I had my minions take her to a cave up in the mountains. It's north, near the edge of my kingdom."

"I swear to Celestia, if there is a single scratch on her when I find her I will kill you" Dash hit the queen one more time, got up and left the cottage. Angel followed her, stopping before going out the door to stick her tongue out at the evil queen.


End file.
